ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Almabot2000
Almabot2000 aka''' Alma, is a 'member of ''Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. Trivia *She was born and grew up in Zagreb, Croatia, but is of Bosnian descent. *She goes to the IV. gymnasium, which is a language gymnasium. *She is fluent in Croatian, English and German and also studies Latin. *She would like to learn French, Japanese and Greek. *She would like to study psychology or languages at college. *She would like to attend college abroad or the Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences in Zagreb. *She isn't very social and hasn't got many friends. *She gets obsessed with everything. *She has a tumblr. *Her biggest obsessions are Harry Potter and Percy Jackson *She couldn't live a day wthout music. Her favourite artists include Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots, Ed Sheeran, Nirvana, Green Day, frnkero andthe cellabration, Sleeping With Sirens, Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon, Black Veil Brides, Imagine Dragons, Of Monsters And Men, Arctic Monkeys, Florence and The Machine, Marina and the Diamonds, Lorde and a lot more. *She is a hell of a bookwokrm and her favourite books are the Harry Potter series, the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, The Perks of Being a Wallflower and Looking for Alaska. *She also loves Divergent, The Hunger Games and The Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. *She enjoys TV shows more than movies. She often claims that she has "no time for watching movies" but instead has time to watch an entire season in just one day. *Her favourite TV shows are BBC's Sherlock, Doctor Who and The 100. She also enjoys Bones, House M.D., Friends, The Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother and others. *Lately she got into anime and has yet to watch many of them. Her favourites so far are Death Note and Attack On Titan, which, you guessed it, she is obsessed with. *She's obsessed with youtubers, mostly with Dan and Phil. *Her favouite food is pizza and her favourite drinks are sparkling water and coffee. *She loves chocolate and everything made out of chocolate. *When she was about two and a half years old, her parents signed her into a kids choir because she loved singing. She gave up the singing at age seven. *Her other hobby is dancing. She joined a dance group at age five and has tried many different arts of dance. She is now a part of a dance ensemble. She enjoys hip hop and jazz dance, aswell as expressive dance. *She loves animals and would love to have a cat. *She hates bugs and spiders and they are her worst nightmare. *She is very lazy. *She once took a test on a page called 16Personalities and her result was infj. *Her lucky number is 6. She used to believe it was 666 until she found out about the real meaning of that number. *She would like to travel to Paris, London, San Francisco, Greece, Chicago, Canada, Scotland, Germany, Japan, Africa and Australia. *So far she has been to Austria, Bosnia and Hungary. *She loves all colours, but she prefers blue and purple. *She supports feminism and the lgbt community. *She wears glasses and can't see shit without them. *Her favourite season is autumn. *She likes rain and foggy weather. *She wears what she wants. She combines a lot of styles and wears something different everyday. She also hates being labeled as only hipster, emo, goth, punk etc. *Her favourite clothing items are skinny jeans, hoodies and doc martens. *Fetus Alma makes her cringe. *She almost never leaves the house without eyeliner on. *She has a lot trust issues and does her best to get rid of them. *She is a little bit ocd and has some forms of anxiety. *She enjoys riding her bike around town. *She fucking loves Nina (who doesn't) Category:Users